High-volume, high-pressure pumps are utilized at wellsites for a variety of pumping operations. Such operations may include drilling, cementing, acidizing, water jet cutting, hydraulic fracturing, and other wellsite operations. In some pumping operations, several pumps may be fluidly connected in parallel to a well via a manifold and various conduits. For example, the manifold distributes low-pressure fluid to the pumps, which return high-pressure fluid to the manifold for combination and injection into the well. The manifold may have a large physical size and weight to satisfy intended fluid flow rates and operating pressures generated by the pumps. For example, the manifold may convey fluid at a pressure exceeding about 15,000 pounds per square inch (PSI) and a fluid flow rate exceeding about 1,500 gallons per minute (GPM).
The success of the pumping operations may be related to many factors, including operational efficiency, failure rates, and safety of the pumps. However, high fluid pressures, flow rates, vibrations, and other factors cause mechanical fatigue, wear, and other damage to the pumps, and/or otherwise affect their operational efficiency. Pump mechanical failure due to mechanical fatigue, wear, and other damage is a leading cause of non-productive time on pumping operations. Moreover, the failure rate in pumps is so high that a comparatively large number of pumps are brought to the job site to ensure that enough are available in the event of a failure, resulting in under-utilization of assets.